Stay with me
by LIBRA-ARKANA
Summary: Ella lo ama tanto como lo hace e l. como en un principio...pero que pasa cuando sientes que la persona con la que estas no es la misma de la que te enamoraste? que pasa cuando no hay mas detalles? cuando sientes que te esta olvidando. E l no ha dejado de quererla. Que pasara cuando vuela y se de cuenta de que ella ya no esta? podra llegar a ella y evitar perderla?


**ACLARACIONES** : Los personajes son propiedad del Sr. Kurumada

La letra de las canciones corresponde a sus respectivos autores.

Sean bienvenidos y pasen a leer :)

 **Stay with me**

Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban el cristal de la ventana, una detrás de otra distorsionando la figura detrás del vidrio. Entre las gotas que descendían erráticamente, una trazó su camino de manera suave del otro lado del cristal, era una lágrima.

Sus ojos esmeraldas estaban perdidos en la deformación de la fría ciudad desde el diván de su departamento. Shaina amaba los días lluviosos, pero ese no era un día que ella pudiera amar, era un día triste. Una de sus manos abandonó la taza humeante de té para secar uno de sus ojos.

Escucho la puerta abrirse e inmediatamente volvió a sujetar la taza entre sus manos; viró su cabeza hacia el recibidor y vio a su novio prácticamente pasar de largo.

— ¿Camus?

Volviendo sobre sus pasos, el joven camino en reversa hasta pararse en el marco del pasillo que conducía a la estancia.

—Shaina.

 _(¿Puedes guardar un secreto?)_

Como lo imaginaba, él lo había olvidado. Ni el vestido, ni el poco maquillaje, ni siquiera la pulsera de pequeños cristales que él le había regalado el año pasado fueron suficientes para persuadirlo.

 _(¿Mantendrías tu mano entre las llamas?)_

Luego de un corto momento de esperar y no decir nada, Camus decidió seguir su camino.

—Vine por unas cosas, voy al estudio y me voy —dijo mientras señalaba el estudio al fondo del pasillo y empezaba a caminar. —Vuelvo en una hora.

 _(Cariño, eres un naufragio)_

—Camus—volvió a llamarlo al verle marchar. El muchacho asomo la cabeza por el marco y ella se levantó dejando la taza en el filo de la ventana—Te estaba esperando—continuó con la esperanza de que de verdad no lo hubiera olvidado.

—Te ves preciosa—dijo al momento de contemplarla enteramente— ¿Qué celebramos?

Ella sonrió decepcionada, triste por dentro—Hoy son veinticuatro. —contestó con las manos estrujando apenas su vestido.

 _(Con tu corazón de piedra...)_

La sonrisa en la cara de Camus desapareció totalmente al sentir el balde helado caerle encima.

—Tu cumpleaños...

—Dijiste que me tenías una sorpresa así que me arregle. — Camus se llevó una mano a la frente y echó la cabeza hacia tras. Si, lo había olvidado. Shaina ya no pudo ocultar más su desilusión y aunque trató de mostrarse comprensiva no alcanzo a formar ni la mitad de su sonrisa. —Lo olvidaste...

 _(¿Puedo conseguir un testigo?)_

—Shaina, yo...—Camus no hallaba como disculparse, se sentía realmente avergonzado. ¿Cómo se le pudo haber olvidado algo tan importante?—De verdad lo siento, lo olvide por completo, en serio no...

 _(Para los procesos._

 _Las lágrimas desperdiciadas)_

—Entiendo—le atajó—Estabas ocupado, es...tu trabajo después de todo, tu carrera está ascendiendo y...

 _(Si se secó un rio...)_

—No, no, no, no, no. —de manera apresurada, el galo se adelantó hasta tener entre sus manos el rostro de su preciosa. —No digas eso, amor, nunca digas eso. Si, lo olvide y ese fue mi error. Debí tenerlo presente, tú eres mi presente—unió su frente a la de ella—Ahora mismo voy a compensarlo. —Susurró y acto seguido la besó—Te llevare a cenar; ahora mismo. Tú eliges el lugar.

 _(Con tu corazón de piedra..._

 _Con tu corazón de piedra...)_

Y acaeció que los ojos de la joven de pronto comenzaron a iluminarse, fue como ver a otro Camus, el mismo chico galante del que se había enamorado y oírlo hablar así la hizo pensar en su vida de antes, cuando con poco tenían más, para Shaina no había mejor lugar que aquel viejo café en el que cenaron por primera vez. El pan caliente, el capuchino humeante, definitivamente el café de Minnet era el lugar perfecto.

—Creo que ya sé a dónde quiero ir.

Justo en ese momento el móvil de Camus demando su atención y antes de que Shaina pudiera siquiera abrir la boca, él levantó su dedo índice y respondió la llamada.

—Si. ¿Diga?—con el movimiento mudo de sus labios le dijo: — ¨Dame un minuto¨

 _(No puedo respirar..._

 _No puedo respirar, agua...agua...)_

Quedándose con la palabra en la boca, Shaina lo vio volverse hacia el pasillo, antiguamente solía atender sus llamadas junto a ella, compartir, pedir su opinión, desafortunadamente con el paso del tiempo eso había cambiado, lo que al principio sólo eran llamadas importantes se convirtieron en ¨asuntos privados¨.

Pasaron diez minutos y Camus seguía encerrado en su estudio, con aire cansado la paciente muchacha se recargó en la pared y sin ella quererlo alcanzó a oír parte de lo que decía su novio:

—¨Claro...si... ¿Compromiso?.. Depende...No, para nada...Si, por supuesto... ¿Esta noche?...Ahí estaré... ¿Una hora? Descuide, seré puntual...Ya lo sé, importante...No, un pequeño pendiente solamente...Esta bien...Si. Adiós.¨

 _(No puedo respirar..._

 _No puedo respirar, agua...agua...)_

A los pocos minutos Camus apareció con la duda del qué decir en las raíces de sus ojos, ella ni siquiera quería oírlo. En su cabeza se repetía la línea una y otra vez.

—Ocurrió algo—sí. La misma frase—Es menester que me presente en una reunión. ¿Podemos dejarlo para otro momento?—Shaina ni siquiera le contestó—Prometo que volveré lo antes posible y entonces iremos a cenar. Te llevare al restaurant más caro de Paris, sólo dame un par de horas.

 _(Cuando estás aquí, conmigo._

 _No estas aquí, conmigo)_

—Trabajo...

—Se lo que estás pensando, pero, cariño...es por esto que puedo darte lo que te mereces.

—Lo que me merezco...—murmuró ella desilusionada nuevamente con el volumen justo para que sólo penetrara sus oídos, aunque aún si lo dijera en voz alta probablemente él no la escucharía. —Camus, te...

—Sí, yo también te amo—le dio un beso casi fugaz en los labios y salió por la puerta principal.

 _(¿Puedes levantar tu dedo?_

 _De todas las maneras posibles, la misma deuda)_

De repente la habitación se vio más grande, más fría, el nudo que Shaina trataba de controlar subía y bajaba y sus ojos se humedecían amenazando con desbordar. Se rio de sí misma al verse reflejada en el espejo de la pared. ¿Quién lo diría? Ella llorando. Un par de años atrás no se lo hubiera creído, hace un par de años atrás no le interesaba nada, hace un par de años no lo conocía a él.

 _(Y yo simplemente no puedo olvidarte)_

 **F/B**

A los diecisiete años las maravillas que Shaina Ferla podía crear sobre una pared únicamente con la audacia y el manejo de un pincel eran fantásticas, su padre había sido un escultor de renombre y le había heredado a su hija la pasión por el arte a tal grado que la muchacha tenía la necesidad de exteriorizarlo y plasmarlo desde la raíz de sus pensamientos.

A los ojos de otros artistas, Shaina era una verdadera joya, era bella, joven, talentosa, pero...sólo. Tenía un pequeño defecto...

— ¡Tienes la actitud del demonio! ¡Ni el mismo diablo querría salir contigo!

—Que interesante, Bud. Hace más de una semana que ruegas porque yo salga contigo—contestó despreocupada la chica sin desatender la pintura que estaba plasmando en la cúpula de un viejo teatro.

—Actúas como si no te interesara ni te importara nada, espero que te guste la soledad porque es lo único que te quedara—apuntó el pianista de manera mordaz antes de salir del recinto rojo de furia y tirando humo por las orejas.

Ella no hizo más que cubrirse la boca para acallar una risotada, los tipos como Bud de verdad que le daban gracia, su amiga June la miraba con resignación, era la vigésima vez que hacía lo mismo, tenía que reconocerlo, de seguir así, Bud terminaría teniendo la razón, pero como Shaina decía:

—Habría que sentarse a esperar que me importe. ¿No crees?

June dejó de sostener la escalera para colocar ambas manos sobre sus caderas y enfatizar así su desacuerdo.

— ¿Qué?

—A este no le vi las malas intenciones. Trataba de ser amable—recriminó.

—Corrección: trataba de llamar mi atención sin ser un pervertido o un idiota en primer plano. —Debatió mientras llenaba su pincel en pintura azul—Y no sueltes la escalera, no quiero empezar el día con un hueso roto.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No confías en mí?—se mofó June modelando con alarde sus delgados brazos como si fueran los de un fisicoculturista.

 _(Y a tu corazón de piedra...)_

Shaina volvió a reír y June sujetó la escalera acompañándola con su risa; en ese momento ocurrió una descompensación en el ambiente. Las puertas antiguas de madera tallada abrieron el paso a un hombre joven, alto y gallardo de áspero semblante y ojos profundos y callados.

 _(No puedo respirar..._

 _No puedo respirar, agua...agua...)_

Fue como ver al mismísimo silencio entrar por la puerta y pasar de largo opacando cualquier mínimo atisbo de sonoridad en el aire.

Y mientras June se había quedado muda a causa de la incomodidad del momento, Shaina no pudo evitar mirar con intriga a los ojos enigmáticos del recién llegado.

 _(No puedo respirar..._

 _No puedo respirar, agua...agua...)_

Esa fue la primera vez, pasaron tres días antes de que pudiera verle nuevamente, luego dos, luego uno hasta que el verlo fue una garantía del diario. Ella no se había percatado, pero el verlo de soslayo se le volvió un hábito inmediato, sin embargo, June era realmente observadora y a pesar de que al principio creyó que era una mala idea, en el último momento, se aventuró a hacer lo impensable a sabiendas de que si su amiga descubría que lo que haría sería de manera completamente intencional muy seguramente la enterraría viva.

Así que haciendo su mejor actuación y montando su propia escena teatral, la joven rubia tropezó a propósito causando la perdida de balance de la escalera justo cuando la peliverde daba la última pincelada blanca a las nubes en el techo.

El garabato que quedo en el techo llamó menos la atención que el grito que soltó la chica al sentir que iba directo al suelo.

La idea era hacer que la escalera se tambaleara de tal forma que Shaina cayera hacia la derecha, cerca del barandal, el mismo lado en el cual la altura no era tan grande, pero olvidó un pequeño detalle, de la fuerza dependía el resultado.

— ¡Ay, no!—June había golpeado la escalera con demasiada fuerza— ¡Shaina!

El pincel voló hasta la entrada y la larga escalera de madera se estrelló contra el suelo marmoleado agrietándose en las partes más blandas. June se cubrió la boca y contuvo el aliento; Shaina estaba completamente tiesa.

Dureza y firmeza era lo que detenían el peso de su cuerpo; un varonil olor acarició su nariz, levantó los parpados y descubrió un afilado mentón y un cuello suave del cual emanaba un agradable olor a colonia.

— ¿Estas bien?—el eco grave de su voz sólo hacía que sus ojos, respaldados por esas peculiares cejas, se vieran más profundos y más cerúleos de cerca de lo que ya eran de lejos.

Shaina apretó los labios y asintió con la cabeza, se estremecía internamente por lo amenazante y atractiva que resultaba esa presencia.

—Gracias...

—Camus. Y no hay de qué. —Dijo sin romper el contacto entre sus pupilas—Siempre será un placer atraparte. —Le sonrió y acto seguido la puso de pie aunque Shaina no sentía que estuviera firme sobre la tierra.

June los observo detenida y discretamente, él la estudiaba como a un libro ilustrado el cual se trata de comprender y ella lo veía como si fuera el mayor de los poemas ambiguos, hecho de palabras rebuscadas y don finos garabatos.

Ese fue el principio. El principio de un cambio interno en Shaina, sin importar que apenas cruzaran una palabra, aun si ella se portaba renuente o llanamente lo evitaba, no podía negar que él no pasaba desapercibido para ella, para cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde...estaba enamorada.

Enamorada de su silencio, enamorada de su mirada repentina, de las melodías que tocaba, de su voz estando sólo, se enamoró de un trovador. No lo deseaba, no, no era su intención, no quería amarlo. Había resguardado tanto sus sentimientos que le parecía absurdo sentir algo tan grande por alguien que apenas notaba su existencia, lo odiaba. La hacía sentir pequeña. ¿Quién era él? y ¿Con que derecho se atrevía a robarle el pensamiento con apenas mirarla?

 _(No puedo respirar..._

 _No puedo respirar, agua...agua...)_

— _Te odio, Camus... ¡Te odio!—_ clamaba desde cada rincón de su cabeza mientras entraba al elevador con su lienzo abrazado al pecho. Pronto sintió sus ojos irritarse y los enjuago despacio _— ¿A quién engaño?... Lo amo_. _—_ Nada más admitirlo mentalmente la hizo llevarse la palma de la mano a la frente—Maldición...

Tal era su frustración que no se fijó en la persona que abordó con ella el elevador al llegar al segundo piso hasta que esta flanqueo a la chica apoyando una de sus manos sobre el metal frio del elevador y dijo:

— ¿Por qué me estas evitando?

Shaina no necesitó levantar la cara, la voz aterciopelada y la fresca colonia eran inconfundibles. Sin previo aviso, el índice de una gentil mano elevó su barbilla.

— ¿Estas llorando?—preguntó desconcertado.

—Pero que observador—masculló ella apartándolo con la intención de salir antes de que se cerraran por completo las puertas, pero se vio detenida por el agarre de su mano sobre su antebrazo.

— ¿Alguien te hizo llorar?

—Suéltame.

— ¿Alguien te hizo llorar?

Exasperada, la chica se zafó y exclamó:

—Déjame. Eso a ti no te importa

—Me importa—corrigió y la paró de nuevo.

— ¡Suéltame! A duras penas hablamos. Y ¿Qué harás? No me conoces, no sabes nada de mí.

—No te conozco, pero si hay una cosa que me molesta es ver llorar a la chica que me gusta. —Hubo un segundo de silencio— Puedo hacer lo que se me ocurra si debo darle una lección a quien sea.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que Camus acortó la distancia y las puertas volvieron a sellarse, la chica se había quedado sin palabras, tan sólo podía mirar al tablero y a la mano que lo cubría manteniendo presionado el botón del tercer piso. Entonces le entró el coraje para hablar, si él taba jugando ya no le importaba, pero ya no quería quedarse callada.

Lo encaró y le dijo:

— ¿Te castigarías a ti mismo?

Tan fácil de leer como el temblor de sus labios, tan simple de interpretar como el temor en sus ojos aguados; tan sencillo como fue para él responder luego de un corto momento de asombro:

—Dime en que te he ofendido y te pagare por cada lágrima que te hubiere hecho derramar...

— ¿Por qué hablas de esa manera?

—Porque desde que te vi, mi bella musa, las letras de mis canciones ya no son más mías, sino tuyas.

 _(No puedo respirar..._

 _No puedo respirar, agua...agua...)_

Aquel fue su primer beso, suave, casto y lento. El primero de muchos, el único en un mes; por increíble que pareciera, Camus no sólo tenía la apariencia de un joven refinado, él era un caballero moderno, deseaba conocer el interior de aquella criatura tan preciosa y saber si realmente era merecedor de ella antes de siquiera atreverse a pedirle un segundo beso.

Y así fue. Así era.

Cuanto más la conocía, más se enamoraba de ella. La frialdad, la monotonía, la basta seriedad, todo eso fue desapareciendo conforme los segundos corrían en su compañía y lo mismo era para Shaina. La chica ruda y reticente fue remplazada de a poco por una joven que era capaz de ser dulce, capaz de enamorarse hasta los huesos; los colores que vivían dentro de sí... finalmente emanaron para expresar su pasión, sus sentimientos, alegrías y tristezas. El mundo gris de Camus, que solo conocía blanco y negro, fue bañado de color.

Pero... ¿Qué gracia hay en la perfección si no hay error? ¿Cómo conocer la dicha sin antes probar la amargura?

¿Tuvieron problemas? Si.

¿Fue fácil? No, no lo fue.

El tiempo era poco, la economía no era perfecta; él era un novato en las grandes ligas de la música y ella una artista que trataba de surgir lejos de la sombra de su padre.

Tomó mucho tiempo, pero bien se sabe que el que persevera alcanza, la fortuna comenzó a sonreírle a ambos, y parecía que con cada canción nueva que se tocaba en la radio con Camus como su compositor, Shaina creaba una nueva obra magistral que no tardaba en robarse la atención de los más grandes críticos del arte.

Cuestión simple: Ella era su musa y él era su inspiración.

Más cuando el joven compositor quiso apuntar más arriba y llevar sus canciones al público con su propia voz la disquera le dijo una sola cosa, una ¨recomendación¨.

—Muchacho, no necesitas salir a cantar. La gente ya te ama, las chicas te adoran. Toda Europa te conoce—las palabras de la mesa directiva resultaron más que halagadoras e inequívocas en un principio—Sin embargo, si en verdad quieres hacerlo entonces adelante, todo el mundo aquí te debe mucho, tendrás nuestro completo apoyo...

— ¿Pero?

— ¨ ¿Pero?¨ ¿Cómo sabes que hay un ¨pero¨?

—Demasiado halagador, nada más.

—Observador.

—Sí, me lo dicen mucho.

—Bueno, en vista de que no te gustan los rodeos seré directo contigo—un crujir de huesos y una exhalación después, el hombre dijo: —Te hare una pregunta. ¿Sabes cuál es la razón por la que muchos artistas pierden a sus fans luego de una larga carrera de éxito? ¿Sabes cuál es esa razón?—Camus permaneció callado, esperando la respuesta—Pareja. Todas las chicas quieren ser la querida de un artista, esa fantasía alimenta su fanatismo.

— ¿Están sugiriendo que debería romper con mi novia?

—No lo tomes a mal, tengo entendido que llevan unos meses juntos, nada serio según parece...

—Con todo respeto, señor. Me parece una idea absurda.

—Sólo digo que lo pienses, hay un representante muy interesado en ti. Se llama Lugo, ya debes haber oído de él.

—En efecto.

—Bueno, algo que lo caracteriza es que no representa a artistas con compromisos, no le agradan las relaciones, para él son una distracción y no le gusta lidiar con tortolitos.

—Piensa en tu futuro, hijo—continuó un hombre de edad avanzada—No encontraras un mejor representante, además dudo mucho que esa chica valga la pena. Te lo digo por experiencia, he estado casado más de tres veces y créeme, las mujeres siempre se van. Eso de que el amor dura para siempre son puras patrañas. Ya vendrán más.

Por el lapso de un minuto la sala permaneció en silencio, luego, el joven se levantó reverentemente de su asiento y dejó su silla en su lugar.

—Gracias por su tiempo, señores. Tendrán mi trabajo mañana temprano, he preparado un álbum completo, espero que a la banda le agrade—los hombres se miraron desconcertados, el chico asió la manija y antes de salir le dedico unas últimas palabras al más viejo: —En cuanto a usted...si se prestara más atención a si mismo entendería por qué las mujeres lo abandonan, señor.

—Espera muchacho. ¿No lo vas a pensar?

—No necesito pensar nada, señor. La única resolución a la que llego es: que no me interesa recibir atención de tantas mujeres cuando a mí sólo me importa una. Nada más. Con permiso.

Así es. Él dejó pasar la única oportunidad que tendría para trabajar con Lugo Betancourt por una chica, una a la que adoraba más que a su propia ambición. Ella, sin embargo no lo dejó abandonar su sueño y lo impulso a convertirse en su propio agente. Le estaba costando mucho trabajo. Un par de veces ella le insinuó la idea de lo que sería mejor, idea que deshecho callándola a besos.

Fue muy duro, pero al final, Camus logro su meta, podía tener negociaciones con los pesos pesados de la industria musical y sacar el mejor provecho sin la menor experiencia, no tardo en medrar la fama que ya tenía, ahora su nombre aparecía en la lista de los diez mejores cantautores del mundo.

Y fue justo eso, lo que los llevo a ambos por un angosto camino en el que sin querer fue soltando la mano de quien quería conservar...

 **FF/B**

 _(No puedo respirar..._

 _No puedo respirar, agua...agua...)_

Los recuerdos la llenaron de nostalgia, como si esa persona se hubiera ido hacia años, como si le extrañase de verdad. Añoraba esos brazos que irradiaban calor y que ahora casi ni la tocaban, tuvo que abrazarse así misma frente al espejo para darse cuenta de que... él ya no estaba.

— ¿Con quién vivo?—Cerró los ojos y trajo a su mente la voz de aquel a quien la había amado diciendo:

— _¨No quiero perderte. No quiero perderte nunca...¨_

—Yo tampoco...—musitó al aire y una nueva fuente de esperanza apareció, tal vez Camus no se había ido, posiblemente aun sobrevivía una parte de él muy en el fondo de ese nuevo corazón y quería encontrarlo, deseaba recuperarlo. Tal vez si se abría un poco más (si es que se podía ser más sincera) podría ser que con la ayuda de un buen recuerdo lograse despertarlo; recordó la vez que le llamó sólo para recitarle un fragmento de poesía estando él a punto de dar un concierto; le dedico cinco minutos de presentación sólo para oírla hablar; cinco minutos de retraso para el público y un segundo de gloria para los dos.

Con un suspiro esperanzado alcanzó su teléfono móvil esperando que le contestara al primer timbrazo como aquella vez.

 _(No puedo respirar..._

 _No puedo respirar, agua...agua...)_

Respondió al tercer tono. Y aunque no pudo hablar por un momento, se armó de valor y recitó:

—Te conocí bebiendo de la hiel...

 _(Cuando estás aquí, conmigo...)_

— ¿Es importante?—eso la golpeó de lleno. Nunca había sido tan tajante.

—Solo quiero que vuelvas...—dijo ocultando un suspiro abrumado, ya no podía con eso.

—Estoy ocupado, en un rato te contesto.

 _(No estás aquí, conmigo...)_

Fin de la llamada.

—Te perdí...

Un par de horas más tarde, Camus volvió hasta su departamento, abrió la puerta y anuncio su llegada.

 _(Cada cantante siempre canta sobre alguien más._

 _Otro corazón sangrante, otro nuevo comienzo.)_

— ¡Ya estoy aquí!—la luz de la entrada estaba apagada, la del pasillo también, la única fuente de luz era débil y provenía de la estancia—Perdona la tardanza. ¿Lista para cenar?—comenzó diciendo mientras se conducía hacia la sala—Surgieron unos asuntos que no podían...esperar...—el lugar estaba solo, una vela blanca descansaba sobre un candelabro en la mesa de noche, Camus enarcó una ceja y entró buscando a Shaina con la mirada— ¿Shaina?—ella no respondió. — ¿Amor?

De la nada, una sensación de vacío asoló su pecho con fuerza, algo faltaba, algo no estaba bien.

Rápidamente se devolvió al pasillo y camino a prisa hasta su estudio esperando encontrarla sentada a un lado del ventanal con un libro en las manos o esbozando un paisaje lluvioso como el que había afuera, pero al abrir la puerta no encontró más que un librero perfectamente ordenado en un cuarto vacío.

 _(Pero esta vez estoy cantando todo sobre mi mismo._

 _Sobre lo que he hecho._

 _Incluso mi piano quiere llorar.)_

Entonces una extraña angustia abrazó su corazón. Aquel vacío se hacía cada vez más palpable, de repente le surgió la urgencia de ir hacia su alcoba, encontrarla ahí dormida sería el más grande alivio.

 _(Estos brazos no estuvieron allí para sostenerte y cuando estaba en casa, estaba a km de distancia._

 _Ahora tienes todo el derecho de irte, nena, pero estoy yo aquí rogándote:)_

Ni siquiera se molestó en encender la luz del corredor, su premura resultaba más grande que la falta de visión.

 _(¡Quédate!_

 _Sólo un poco más._

 _Siempre has sido la más fuerte._

 _No puedo dejarte ir.)_

— ¿Shaina?—abrió de golpe la puerta y vio la cama desocupa y hecha todavía, apretó los labios con temor antes de prender la luz y cuando lo hizo...

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su cuerpo se crispo por completo al momento de descubrir el armario semivacío abierto de par en par. Un débil ¨No¨ se escapó temeroso de sus apenas entreabiertos labios.

 _(Rogándote:_

 _¡Quédate!_

 _Quédate porque te necesito._

 _Con cada respiración te respiro, no puedo dejar que te alejes)_

—No, no, no, no, no...—de manera errática y con manos temblorosas abordó la tarea de pasar de un extremo al otro las perchas en las que únicamente encontró su ropa, ya no había nada de ella, nada; sin parar de pronunciar la misma palabra continuó abriendo y cerrando los cajones, ni una sola prenda, todo había desaparecido.—No es cierto, no, no. No es cierto.

El ataque de pánico que le sobrevino lo volvió violento, la cómoda dio un vuelco tremendo y el espejo se hizo pedazos, se pasó ambas manos por el cabello desesperado por pensar y lo único que se le vino a la mente fue salir a buscarla y eso fue lo que hizo.

 _(Hay cosas que nunca dije o hice.)_

Salió como loco del departamento, dejando detrás el caos con la puerta abierta y las luces encendidas, aun viviendo en el último piso no tuvo la paciencia para esperar el elevador que venía desde la planta principal y se precipitó a las escaleras.

 _(Como que moriría sin ti._

 _No significa que no te quería)_

Luego de unos cuantos segundos, bajar corriendo por cada escalón no le era suficiente y sentía que a cada paso suyo ella se alejaba más y más, de pronto paso de saltar los escalones a saltar desde el barandal en espiral de madera, acto que en tiempos pasados habría considerado ridículo de hacer por parte suya.

Cuando consiguió llegar al piso inferior empezó a preguntar por la joven de brillantes ojos esmeraldas y abundantes cabellos del mismo color a cuanta gente encontró, pero nadie la había visto.

No fue sino hasta llegar con el anciano que barría el agua de la entrada que Camus pudo respirar al oírlo decir:

—Yo la vi. —La mirada esperanzada del muchacho se volvió a deshacer al momento siguiente—Salió de aquí hace aproximadamente una hora, llevaba consigo una maleta y un abrigo...

—Por favor, le suplico que me diga hacia donde se fue. —dijo a toda prisa.

—No estoy seguro, joven. No lo recuerdo bien.

 _(Pero todas las canciones que canté, yo canté por ti._

 _Y por cada noche lejos de ti, pensar que estarías en casa es lo que me hizo romper todas las fotos de nuestro ayer desperdiciado.)_

La frustración se lo estaba tragando, salir y pararse bajo la lluvia mirando en todas direcciones no le fue útil. Llevaba la mortificación calzada en el rostro, el miedo en sus ojos y su respiración hablaban por si solos. Estaba totalmente perdido. El hombre sintió compasión e hizo un segundo intento al rebuscar en su memoria.

—Ella se veía triste—le dijo captando así su atención—No creo que se haya ido aun, el subterráneo no lo abrirán hasta dentro de una hora y los vuelos tendrán que esperar por la tormenta que viene. ¿Por qué no la vas a buscar? Seguro que no estará muy lejos.

—Y ¿Cómo se supone que haga eso?

Una mueca lastimera como la de un padre compadecido por su hijo atravesó el arrugado rostro del anciano— ¿Por qué no empiezas por algún lugar especial?—no era una mala idea. El viejo sonrió—Piénsalo, deben tener un lugar en común, uno con muchos recuerdos. Sería lo último que dejaría atrás.

De inmediato, Camus trato de hacer memoria. ¿Qué lugar podía ser tan especial para Shaina?

Grande y deshonrosa fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que no podía decirlo con certeza. La nítida imagen del café avasalló sus pensamientos. El hombre le deseo la mejor de las suertes antes de verlo partir; Camus corrió por toda la calle principal, agradeciendo que el local no estuviera tan lejos. Los relámpagos que asolaban el cielo nuboso y negro acompañaban a la difuminada luna en la tarea de alumbrar su camino.

 _(Estoy luchando por el mañana, aquí de pie, rogándote:_

 _¡Quédate!)_

Entró al establecimiento de manera abrupta y con el corazón por salírsele del pecho.

— ¡¿Shaina?!— la poca gente que se encontraba sentada dejo de comer en cuanto lo vieron. ¨ ¿Ya viste quién es?¨ ¨ ¿Qué le habrá pasado?¨ ¨ Se ve preocupado¨ ¨Esta todo empapado, ¿desde dónde vendrá corriendo? ¨ ¨ ¿A quién busca?¨ Tantos murmullos y ninguna respuesta, estaba claro que ella no estaba ahí y si habia estado ya se habia ido. La ansiedad se hacía cada vez más fuerte, ya sólo le quedaba un lugar. Salió a toda prisa antes de que alguien pudiera tomarle una foto y volvió a emprender la dura carrera rumbo al teatro rogándole al cielo que pudiera encontrarla.

Parecía estar corriendo por su vida, raudo, veloz y sin mirar atrás y así era como se sentía; mientras su cuerpo corría por llegar hasta lo inalcanzable, su mente perseguía sus recuerdos, esos que por tanto tiempo mantuvo encerrados en el baúl de su ensombrecida memoria y que casi tiraba directamente al olvido. Su alma se arremolinaba y se retorcía dentro de su pecho, revolcando sobre su corazón el sentimiento de culpa.

 _(Sólo un poco más._

 _Siempre has sido la más fuerte._

 _No puedo dejarte ir.)_

Corrió como nunca lo había hecho y mientras lo hacía, trataba de encontrar una explicación. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué había hecho mal? La amaba como a ninguna, la adoraba con toda su alma, no podía permitirse perderla. No si pretendía vivir sin odiarse a sí mismo el resto de su vida. Por más que le ardieran las piernas o lo exhausto que pudiera estar su corazón no iba a detenerse o quedaría atrapado en una noche eterna, tan oscura y tempestuosa como en la que ya se encontraba.

Pero la fortuna se ensaño con él, la poca esperanza que le quedaba lo habia abandonado, las puertas del lugar estaban firmemente cerrajas y aseguradas con un enorme candado. Fue como verla a ella soltar su mano. El tiempo se había agotado. Vio en su mente como la dulce sonrisa de Shaina se borraba en medio de una neblina espesa y blanca, como sus ojos alegres y ricos en gracia le regalaban su fulgor para luego cerrarse y no verle más; el viento violento también deseó torturarlo y se convirtió en el perfume de rosas que a él lo hipnotizaba. Su mente lo estaba castigando y lo sabía. Estrellar el puño contra la gruesa madera una y otra vez no refrenó su dolor ni lo libero de la amargura que le provocaba el hecho de perderla.

 _(Rogándote:_

 _¡Quédate!_

 _Quédate porque te necesito._

 _Con cada respiración te respiro, no puedo dejar que te alejes)_

Sus nudillos raspados no le causaban gran dolor, inhalaba y exhalaba con el compás de un toro embravecido al que han marcado con un hierro ardiente.

— ¿Camus?

Miró por encima de su hombro y vio que era June quien le hablaba, ella lo veía con tristeza y aunque trataba de sonreírle no le era posible—Supuse que vendrías aquí—Camus se quedó inmóvil viendo a la chica con el paraguas sacar algo del interior de su chamarra—Toma. Es para ti—indicó estirando el brazo—Se supone que no debería darte eso hasta mañana, pero...

June ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de continuar, el muchacho ya le había arrebatado el sobre, no era necesario decir nada más.

—Es... la pulsera de Shaina. —Con los dedos escurriendo tomó el brazalete y lo sacó con delicadeza.

—Ella te quería.

— ¡Y entonces ¿Por qué se fue?!

— ¡Tú te fuiste primero!—le grito June—Tú la dejaste, Camus.

La mirada celeste y afilada de la rubia lo estaba apuñalando. Estaba en lo correcto y no podía refutarlo. Así mismo, tampoco podía soportarlo.

Shaina se había marchado y no podía culparla, la había descuidado, tan seguro estaba de ella que confió en que sin importar cuanto tiempo se tardara o en qué momento volviera a casa, ella siempre estaría ahí, esperándolo.

 _(¡Quédate!_

 _Sé que he hecho mal._

 _Sería fácil seguir adelante.)_

— _¡Imbécil!—_ Apretó los dientes con fuerza tratando de contener el llanto que sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría por arrebatarlo, la cólera contra sí mismo se concentró en sus puños a tal grado que las uñas laceraron la carne de sus manos.

 _(Te estoy diciendo._

 _Te estoy rogando._

 _Estoy suplicando._

 _¡Estoy gritando!)_

—La quiero de vuelta—pidió con la voz ya quebrada— ¡La quiero de vuelta!—clamó con los ojos anegados mirando al cielo para después volver la vista al suelo y ver a June pasar junto a él sin mirarle.

 _(¡Quédate!_

 _Sólo un poco más._

 _Siempre has sido la más fuerte._

 _No puedo dejarte ir.)_

—No puedo ayudarte, Camus. —Adelantó con seriedad antes de seguir—Lo lamento.

Y lo dejó ahí, de pie como una estatua frente al teatro. Dejando que el agua lavara las lágrimas que descendían constantes por su faz.

 _(Rogándote:_

 _¡Quédate!_

 _Quédate porque te necesito._

 _Con cada respiración te respiro, no puedo dejar que te alejes)_

Pudo sentirlo... La hoja de la daga clavándose en lo profundo y retorciéndosele salvajemente en su centro, sus brazos se pusieron pesados, se hallaban vacíos... Deseosos de abrazar. Algo moría dentro de él y era él el único culpable. Los colores se estaban deslavando, las melodías dejaron de sonar y su corazón de juglar cantó a capela una balada con sabor a melancolía.

 _(¡Quédate!..._

 _¡Quédate!_

 _Sólo un poco más._

 _Siempre has sido la más fuerte._

 _No puedo dejar que te alejes…)_

—Quédate...—suplicó en medio de su silencioso llanto—Quédate... por favor...

Y dejó caer sus rodillas a tierra. Odiándose, llamándose hipócrita y reclamándose a voces internas cómo se atrevía a llorar por ella, ¿Cómo? Siendo el causante y habiéndose convertido en su propio verdugo.

Fueron sus manos las que no la acariciaron, sus labios los que no la besaron con constante intensidad y sus ojos los que no se colmaron con su imagen a diario. A la única a la que no podía culpar era a su mente, ni a su voz, porque con la primera siempre la había pensado y con la segunda siempre le había cantado.

Ella se había marchado...porque él la había soltado.

 **N/A: Canciones:**

 **Heart of Stone- IKO**

 **Stay- BON JOVI**

muchas gracias por su tiempo y su atención, amigos: 3 sé que tengo mucho por actualizar u,u pero la condenada inspiración no llega para eso, si no...Miren jajaja, pero si me estoy esforzando.

Este song fic es el comienzo de una historia que para evitarnos el problema de la actualización, iré subiendo por separado, es decir, en lugar de capítulos cada tanto, vendrá por partes, tendrán el mismo nombre con un número que identifique la parte que le secunda: D seee, suena como medio raro, pero es para engañar a mis musas xp con suerte y caen jajaja, aunque puedo aceptar su opinión al respecto si lo comentan en su hermoso review jajaja.

Sin mas x) me despido y pasen buen…días, noches, tardes, las horas del panzón jajaja

…,


End file.
